The Rose with Everlasting Life
by The Lonely Goddess
Summary: When Rose is infected with the TARDIS's energy the Doctor must save her, but what if he's too late to save her body? What if Rose survived through that whole endeavor? I do not own! Rated to be careful.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I do not own Doctor Who! Please review... I love those...**

_**Doctor's POV**_

Rose was infused with the power of the TARDIS and the only thing he could do was to take the power from her in a kiss.

"My head hurts." she murmured weakly. "The sun, the stars, and the moon... They all hurt."

"I know Rose." he whispered to her softly, his arms reaching towards her. "I'll make it go away." and his arms went around her body. Right as his lips touched hers her body went limp in his arms and the golden glow went out. His eyes opened and he saw her blue eyes gazing up, unseeing. "Rose. No." tears slid down his face. "Rose please! Don't be gone. You can't leave me." he sobbed, sliding to the ground with her still in his arms.

He began to wail like a wounded animal. Most of the sounds that left his body weren't even human.

"Doctor?" asked a male voice.

Jack.

Captain Jack.

He sobbed harder. She was gone and all because she had to save him and Jack from death.

The Doctor began to make whimpering noises.

When his mourning was over Jack followed his cold form into the TARDIS, Rose's body pressed against his two hearts. The Doctor couldn't bear the thought of letting her go. He just couldn't release her body. Her body... _Her body... _He fell to his knees and sobbed into her hair again. Jack flew the TARDIS towards Rose's time period so she could be buried and have a funeral.

When there was a funeral, the Doctor didn't attend. He just sat in the TARDIS, staring at the once broken area that revealed the heart of the TARDIS. For the first time in his long, long life... He hated the TARDIS. He loathed it with every fiber of his being.

"_Doctor..._" a voice hissed. Rose. Rose whispered to him. Rose whispered to him!

"Rose!" he yelled back.

"_Doctor..._"

"Rose..."

He was met with silence this time. Once again, he began to cry.

_Three months later. _

The Doctor and Jack were on a new adventure which was floating through space playing cards. The Doctor was fascinated with all the card games you could play with just fifty-two cards. After winning for the fifteenth time in a row Jack went to bed chuckling to himself the entire way.

The Doctor was left to clean up the snacks and cards.

"Doctor?" asked a voice.

He dropped the cards and turned.

There. Behind him. Was a hologram of Rose Tyler and she was smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Doctor's POV**

He stared at the hologram and nearly broke down sobbing again. "Rose."

"I'm here." she said softly.

He ran to her with the intention of hugging her, but went through her. "Oh Rose." he choked. "Please don't be a recording."

"No, Doctor. I'm not."

"How?!"

"I'm the TARDIS." after seeing his baffled face she smiled, her tongue poked out between her teeth like it usually did when she was being adorable. "Maybe I should explain. When I absorbed the heart of the TARDIS and ended up dying, my soul was placed inside the TARDIS. I am now the TARDIS and there's nothing anyone can do to change it."

His fingers trailed along her jaw that wasn't there. "I am so sorry Rose."

"Don't be. Now we have forever." she whispered.

His breath hitched. "But... I buried you."

"I know."

"You know?"

"I'm the TARDIS. I heard you. I was here. Was my funeral lovely?"

"Yes. Yes it was." he laughed, tears running down his face. "It was pink. Very... pink."

She laughed happily. "Good."

"Would you like your mother to know?"

"No!" she took a deep breath. "No. Please don't tell her."

He nodded. "Okay."

"I'm going to go make sure things are all right." she faded.

"Will you be back?!" he yelled.

"I will always be here." her voice echoed around him.

He smiled, a single tear sliding down his cheek.

Several minutes later the TARDIS landed on Earth during the 1920's. The landing was a bit bumpier than usual because of his emotional atomic bomb. He sighed and bent over the console, taking deep breaths.

"Um... Doctor?" Jack called from the hallway. The sound of dry retching echoed after his voice.

"What is it Jack? If you just want attention then... take... a number." he stared at the floor along with Jack.

On the floor there was a naked girl with dark blue hair that touched her ankles and light blue skin... In fact, the blue was a lot like the TARDIS blue.

"Do you know her?" Jack asked.

"No. I don't think I do."

The girl heaved and dry retched some more. "Doctor..." she gasped.

The men froze. "Did she just...?"  
Jack asked.

"I think she did." the Doctor said with a shocked voice. He took off his leather jacket and wrapped her in it then turned her over.

It was Rose.


	3. Chapter 3

**Doctor's POV**

He inhaled sharply. "Rose?!"

Her eyes fluttered open. "Doctor? I don't... I don't understand..." she stuttered, her body shaking.

"Neither do I, but I can hold you!" he smiled. "It's fantastic!" his hands went through her now dark blue hair.

A tear fell down her cheek. "I thought I'd never... I'd never..." she began to sob. Hiccups jerked her body.

The Doctor held her closer. "I know. I know sweet, sweet Rose."

Jack grabbed a blanket and wrapped her up in it.

"Thank you Jack." The Doctor said softly.

Jack nodded silently.

Rose sobbed into the Doctor's chest. "It was horrible."

"Would you like to talk about it?" he asked softly.

"I couldn't feel. I wasn't uncomfortable, but I wasn't comfortable. I wasn't cold, but I wasn't warm. Even emotions were hard. I was a machine. _A machine_!" she screamed. "I was parts. Bits of metal and electricity!" she shook.

"Sh... Rose, look at me!" he lifted her face to look him in the eye. "Don't be upset. I will help you. I _will _fix this."

She stared at him. "Doctor, look at me! I'm blue!" she began to sob again.

"You are beautiful. You always have been and now you look just like the TARDIS and that makes me very happy."

"You would rather I look like this than as myself?"

"No. Never. You are my lovely Rose and how you look now just shows that you can even survive death. You, Rose Tyler, have survived something even a Time Lord could never even dream surviving. You are more than I could ever dream of becoming. You are brilliant my beautiful Rose Tyler."

She smiled through her tears and choked out a laugh. "Thank you. Thank you so much. Thank you my Doctor." she reached up and pressed her lips against his

The Doctor didn't hesitate at all. He pressed back with force, yearning for her to understand how much he cared for her. Her lips were softer than rose petals, and were perfectly moist. His hands went through her hair. They were alone in that one kiss. No one else was there. They were everywhere and no where at the same time. Her lips slightly tasted of salty tears, but her natural smell of raspberries was also her taste. He moaned softly.

Rose pulled back and smiled at him. "I love you Doctor. I love you so much."

"Oh I love you too Rose. I love you so very, very much." his lips skimmed her forehead. "Never forget that my dear. Ever."

"I won't." she murmured, tucking her head into his chest. "I will never forget." she murmured softly. "Ever."


	4. Chapter 4

**Doctor's POV**

"Why don't you go along to your room and put on some clothes... Then to celebrate your return I will take you wherever you want to go."

"Anywhere?"

"Anywhere." he said with a smile.

She jumped up and ran towards her room.

The Doctor scrabbled his way to the console and started the TARDIS quickly.

A shrill scream came from Rose's room right as they took off. It sounded almost like she was being attacked.

"Rose!" he screamed and ran towards her room. When he reached her room he tripped over something and slammed onto the floor with a loud bang.

He turned and looked at what had made him fall. It was a pink sweat outfit with a white tanktop. There were white Converse a little bit away from the clothing. "Rose." she was gone. Again. How could he let her go just ofter he got her back?

He slammed his head into the floor and screamed. "Rose, why did I let you go? How could I?!"

"Doctor... I'm here." said Rose's voice. "I'm the heart of the TARDIS again." he couldn't miss the pain in her voice.

He sat up and looked at the doorway. There was a hologram of Rose wearing the same outfit that lay on the floor in front of him, but she was still wearing his leather jacket.

"So, when we're moving you are the TARDIS, but when we've parked you're alive."

"It would seem so."

"So we park!" he said loudly hopping up again. "I do love learning and I am learning so much about my tricky little TARDIS." he beamed at her with his childish smile. "Let's go!" he tried to take her hand. "Oh. Right. C'mon then."

She faded and was standing by the console when he arrived.

"Being the TARDIS must come in handy eh?"

"It makes me quite exhausted, but I want to choose where we go."

"Okay, choose."

"I've always wanted to see Venice, Italy. To float on a gondola with the man I love and drink wine." she gushed.

"Then that is where we shall go." he declared, selecting where they were to go.

The hologram of Rose vanished and the sound of painful dry retching came from her bedroom.

He grimaced and sat down to wait for Rose to settle herself.

It took a minute, but she came down the hallway in jeans, a light pink T-shirt that had a dark pink picture of Big Ben, pink Converse, and his leather jacket draped over her elbow. Her skin and hair were still blue though...

The Doctor smiled.

"What?" she asked.

"You remind me of cotton candy." he laughed.

She sighed. "You irritate me sometimes." she said with a gentle smile to show she was just teasing him.

"Are you ready to see the beautiful city of Venice?" he asked, holding out a hand which she took and held tightly.

Right as the Doctor crossed the threshold nearly bursting with all of the information he could tell her there was a loud sound of electricity and Rose's hand was jerked from his own.

"Rose?" he asked, turning around.

She stood at the threshold pressing against an invisible wall, desperate to leave the confines of the TARDIS. Blue sparks of electricity crackled around every inch of her form that tried leaving the TARDIS.

"Doctor?! Why can't I leave?"

"I don't know." he said softly.

Tears fell down Rose's face. "I can never leave. Ever." her voice shook.

"Rose-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled whilst running to her room. A loud slam echoed around the TARDIS.

Then it fully hit him. She could never leave and while the TARDIS was huge, they would never go on any adventures ever again. Then traveling they couldn't waste time by playing around, he'd have no human contact except with Jack... She wouldn't ever fight alongside him and there was nothing he could do about it. Nine hundred years traveling around the entire universe and he was powerless to this force that was taking his human away from him.

He could feel his hearts breaking. Strange how a human woman could have this much of an effect on him, a Time Lord, but he didn't care. He couldn't make himself care. If this is what his life with Rose Tyler was going to be like then he was along for the ride... Hopefully this ride had snacks. He tended to get hungry on long trips.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Guess what guys! If you review this story I'll be more likely to publish more. How strange eh? Have fun reading and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. The happier you make me the better the chapter will be.**_

**Rose's POV**

She curled up on her bed and sobbed. She was trapped... In a box! There would never be basking in the sunlight ever again. She was alone. Forever.

Miserable whimpers exited her and her body trembled. Sweat smothered her body as she gasped for enough air. She looked at the door as it opened to reveal the Doctor. "Go away Doctor."

"Rose, please, it's okay. The TARDIS and I will try to help you live normally. There is nothing to be upset about."

"Nothing? There is everything to be upset about!" she dissolved into tears again. "Because the TARDIS and I are one being! The TARDIS can't help you because I am the TARDIS!" she shrieked.

The Doctor visibly flinched. "I'm sorry. I'm not used to this."

"Me either. Good thing that I can live forever now so I can get get used to it." she replied sarcastically.

"Rose-"

"Just go Doctor. I need to be alone."

He paused, nodded, and left her.

Rose curled up and cried again.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Still no more reviews. I don't know how to feel about that... Except for sad. I am pretty sad about it. There's only been one review so far... Thank you Beaufale and I hope the other chapters have spiked your curiosity more than the first. Please PM me if you have any questions or requests about what you think should happen to them.**_

**Docor's POV**

It only took a few months for them to get used to Rose's... Unique situation. He loved talking to her about what she saw inside the TARDIS, and he thought he knew everything about the old girl. Apparently not.

Life was okay until the TARDIS crashed one day.

The Doctor ran to Rose's room where he could hear coughing and retching signaling she was back from her adventure in her corporeal state.

He entered the large room. "Rose?"

She was slumped on the floor once again naked. He placed her comforter around her shoulders. "Rose."

Her face turned towards him, her eyes large.

"Rose?"

She murmured something under her breath.

"What?"

"Broken." she said louder. "'M broken."

"You're not broken. You're just fine."

She shook her head. "'M broken." then she slumped to the floor.

He picked her up and placed her on her bed, but when he moved to pull away her hand was tight around the cloth of his shirt. He smiled softly and laid down with her. "It's okay Rose. You may be broken, but I will fix you." he promised.

* * *

The next morning the Doctor's eyes opened to a stark naked Rose walking around her bedroom.

"Rose?"

She jumped and looked at him, her long hair just barely covering her breasts. "Rose. Rosa. Ruusu. Rosi. Rosa berberifolia. A rose is a woody perennial of the genus Rosa, within the family Rosaceae." She returned to walking around her room.

The Doctor counted the different languages she used to say Rose. English, Spanish, Finnish, and Aramaic. Then the specific scientific name for rose and a biological description of the plant. He blinked in shock. How in the world did she know that?

"Rose is your name." he said slowly.

"Names. Titles. Simple commands over beings with no need to resist." her head tilted to a side. "Why do people have titles like dogs, and mules, and cattle?" she went back to wandering around.

He stared at her. There was no personality in her words.

"Rose, I am so very sorry." he said gently.


	7. Chapter 7

_**I just love reviews! They make me smile so very much...**_

_**TARDISLover6: Rose already was the TARDIS. Since the TARDIS crashed and was broken so Rose is mentally broken. That's what she meant by she was broken. I hope this clears things up! Please message me if you need a better explanation.**_

_**Let's begin shall we? **_

**Doctor's POV  
**He wrapped Rose in her blanket again and helped her walk to the console room. When he had her seated he began asking her questions about what year it was, who her mother was, who Mickey was, etc. As he asked the question he'd been dreading to ask her he fought the urge to run.

"Do you know who I am?"

"You are the Doctor. The last of the Timelords. This is your ninth regeneration. You tend to wear a black leather jacket, black pants, and various dark colored shirts." she slowly blinked her deep blue eyes.

"Oh Rose." he moaned. After a minute he grasped her shoulders. "Who is the Bad Wolf?" he demanded.

"The Bad Wolf is an entity that has power over time and space."

"Are you the Bad Wolf?"

She just stared at him as if he had lost it. "The Bad Wolf is an entity that has power over time and space." she repeated.

"I'll take that as a no." he said softly.

She smiled gently in a way that made no sense then she stood with the blanket nearly falling off her body and she walked around again. "Watch the sky. It moves."

"What?"

She looked at him, tilting her head to a side. "Golden rivers of life. The sky moves to make room for the golden rivers."

"Gold... Are you saying I'm going to regenerate soon?" he asked loudly.

"Golden rivers running through." she started humming to herself.

He sat as he slowly tried to process this new development in their story. Life was so long and very hard. He didn't want this to end. He didn't want to be someone else...


	8. Chapter 8

_**Well, a chapter a day keeps the doctor away. Yay! So, some people have been asking about Jack Harkness and let me explain, Jack has his own room upon the TARDIS and they're constantly dropping him off and picking him up so he's never really there. I apologize for not explaining this earlier, I'm literally typing this and posting it. It's going to be retyped later and that's where I'm going to fix my mistakes.**_

_****_**Doctor POV  
**Every moment he hesitated when it came to fixing the TARDIS Rose's condition got worse. She first forgot about how to wear clothes and then speaking became difficult. Amnesia seemed to be setting in and he had to move her room to the Hospital Wing.

"Rose?" he asked one day.

She turned and looked at him on her bed.

"How are you feeling?"

She pointed to a picture of a person smiling with their thumb up in answer.

"Good." he said softly. "Can you say your ABC's for me?"

She rolled her eyes with a smile then sang them with the little rhyme at the end.

"Okay," he made a note on his clipboard. "Count as high as you can."

The sighed then counted all the way up to thirteen while yesterday had been up to fifteen.

He made yet another note on his clipboard, but this time he was frowning.

She stood and tapped his shoulder and pointed to the picture of a face crying and looked at him with questioning eyes.

"You don't need to worry."

She glared at him.

"You're regressing faster and I can't find what happened to the TARDIS..."

She pouted making him laugh. "Yes exactly."

He took her hand and led her to the kitchen where he sat her down and began to make homemade chips.

She watched licking her lips every so often.

When he'd finished she ate nearly half of them in five minutes.

"Hey, leave me some!" he cried.

They both laughed together, and for the first time in quite a long time, he thought everything was going to be okay.

_**Sorry for this chapter being so short, but I need to go to bed... Because it's late... Have sweet dreams!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Okay, so I just got my first flame... Can't say I'm all too happy about it. So, let's address this message of hostility.**_

_**Iron-Mantis: I understand that there was more than just Rose, but my predicament is I haven't even finished the second season. I have to go over to a friends house to watch Doctor Who and even then I have to babysit my three siblings and her two kids, that's five kids that I have to take care of. It's slow progress, but I'm getting there. I - as for right now - do ship the Doctor and Rose. I did not intend to "shove it down your throat" as you exactly worded. I don't seem to recall going to your house and forcing you to read every single word I have written about the Doctor and Rose. You willingly clicked on it and read it. I have the beautiful freedom to write my fanfiction and you have the freedom to NOT read it if you so choose. I don't appreciate you being cruel when I am just writing for some fun and a way to relax. **_

_**I apologize to my other readers for that, but it had to be done. Please remember that I will defend myself when it comes to haters/flamers. If you have something to say to me please PM me. I don't want my other readers to have to read your unkind review... Now, if you have something kind to say, please do review! If you have some ideas of your own that in you mind would make it better, feel free to let me know and I will try to include it! My writing is very free and I love to include others ideas if I find it possible. Thank you for reading all they way to chapter nine! Free internet cookies for you all!**_

_****_**Doctor's POV  
**After he ran tests on Rose he took her to the control console and they started the daily ritual of trying to find out what exactly was wrong with the TARDIS. Around lunch time Jack came in with some sandwiches. Rose squealed and bit into hers and chewed quickly.

"Such a domestic task for you Jack." the Doctor mused.

Jack made a face at him and took a bite of his own sandwich.

The Doctor chewed while thinking about a way he could find out what was wrong with his beloved TARDIS.

Rose watched him. "New life." she said childishly. "Gold river."

He turned and looked at her. "I have to regenerate?"

She looked at him with her huge blue eyes.

"But I can only do that when I'm near death."

Rose just nodded.

The Doctor stood and walked around. Him dying could save Rose... But he didn't want to die. He closed his eyes. What if the next him didn't love Rose? What if he kept her locked in her room whenever they had landed? If the next him was cruel to her he could do nothing about it.

Everything came down to one thought:

_Would he die for_ her?

**Again I am so sorry it's so short. Please don't kill me. I will try my hardest to get another chapter up tonight... I'm avoiding writing his death... *sobs***


	10. Chapter 10

_**Is anyone else just begging for the ending to not come? I probably am the most and I'm the only one who can control it... *sobs* I don't think I could stand killing him... Please hold on for me...**_

_****_**Doctor's POV  
**He hid in his room, away from everyone. He had to die for Rose. Was she worth it? Of course. Did he want to leave her? Never. Could he leave her? He doubted it.

The pain in his heart already convinced him he was already dying. He was going to have to leave her. Why? Because he couldn't save her from her own emotions. If he was being honest with himself he could admit that when he saw her form walk out of the TARDIS he was happy... Then he saw the gold light of the Time Vortex. The memory of that fateful moment filled his head.

_"What have you done?" he asked, fear nearly choking the air from his lungs._  
_"I looked into the TARDIS and the TARDIS looked into me." she said breathlessly._  
_"You looked into the time vortex, Rose, nobody is supposed to see that!" he yelled at her, trying to get her to understand!_  
_"This is the abomination!" the Dalek emperor yelled._  
_"Exterminate!" all of the other Daleks yelled with triumph._  
_A Dalek shot at her with its laser, but Rose lifted up her hand and stopped it, reversing it back into the Dalek, and the Doctor couldn't stop himself from looking at her in shock._  
_"I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself. I take the words..." Rose lifted her hand and took the words from the Bad Wolf Corporation sign. "...I scatter them, in time and space." the words floated away. "A message, to lead myself here."_  
_ "Rose, you've got to stop this, you've got to stop this now! You've the entire vortex running through you're head, you're gonna burn!" he wailed. She was going to die!_  
_ "I want you safe, my Doctor. Protected from the false God." she said softly, her eyes and voice full of love._  
_ "You cannot hurt me. I am immortal." the Dalek emperor yelled at her._  
_"You are tiny. I can see the whole of time and space, every single atom of your existence, and I divide them." Rose lifted her hand again, the Dalek that tried to shoot her disappeared in an explosion of golden dust. "Everything must come to dust. All things, everything dies." and then all of the Daleks vanished into golden dust._

The Doctor shook his head sadly to clear away the memory of her pained voice... Oh the pain she must have been in... Now she doesn't even remember it. She's just like a child.

His door opened and a blonde head peeked in.

He just had to smiled. "Hello Rose."

She smiled back and walked in calmly and with purpose. She hopped onto his bed and snuggled into him. "No worries. Stop the golden river."

"But then I'll lose you and the TARDIS." he said sadly.

"Death hard." she said wisely.

"Yes, yes it is... Nine hundred years of it..."

She looked at him. "Too much."

He laughed softly. "Yes. It is too much."

"Don't die for me." she whispered, surprising him. This was one of her rare moments of clarity.

"What else can I do for you?"

"Let me go."

He made a loud choking noise. "I can't do that. I really can't. I've lost too much to be able to do that."

"Why? Why not live?" she whispered.

"Because you'd die."

Tears filled her eyes. "Okay..."

He took her hand. "I love you." he whispered.

But her moment of clarity was over. Her face brightened as her eyes dimmed. "Sammich!" she yelled the hopped out of the room.

"I love you." he said, one tear trickling down his cheek.

_**Someone shoot me. Oh please. I can't believe I just did that. Oh why?!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Has anyone cried yet? I sure have.**_

**Doctor's POV**

Rose was a child at heart and now she was a child in her mind. People are usually inclined to be gentle to children and sacrifice more than needed for said children. Maybe that's why he was going to go through with this. He had the proper amount of cyanide gas hooked up to a gas mask and was laying on his bed with Rose holding his hand and Jack ready to turn it on when the Doctor told him.

"Rose, I love you." he said softly.

She nodded with a huge smile.

The Doctor knew that she didn't understand and that was okay. At least he told her before the end. "Will you hold my hand until it's over?" he asked, knowing he was going to regenerate, but he was scared.

"Until the end." she said solemnly.

"Rose... before I go, I just want to tell you: you were fantastic. Absolutely fantastic. And do you know what?" he paused and a large smile grew on his face. "So was I."

She giggled softly.

"Don't you go forgetting me. Jack, turn that bloody machine on before I lose my nerve." he suddenly yelled.

Jack strapped the mask on the Doctor's face and turned on the gas. Then he just waited.

**Jack's POV**

The Doctor's eyes rolled into the back of his head and his breathing turned harsh and raspy. Jack quickly turned the machine off, but it was too late. The damage was done. There was nothing they could do.

Seizures overtook the Doctor's body then his eyes flew open and his back arched. Golden light filled the room. With the sound of a body hitting the mattress the light faded.

Where the Doctor once lay was a young man with crazy brown hair, pristine teeth, and dark brown eyes.

"Hello!" he said before moving his tongue and lips over his teeth. "New teeth. That's weird." he stated bluntly.

"You really are the Doctor." Jack murmured in awe.

_**I hope you all like it! I am putting up the sequel right now!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**This is the link to the sequel... You didn't think I'd stop there did you? I hope**_** not!**

s/9014812/1/Love-Never-Dies


End file.
